Saving Two Worlds
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: The Wizarding World and the Preventers have to work together in order to save both their worlds from the elusice Illuminati. There is a spy among the wizarding world and it all depends on Harry Potter and Duo Maxwell. Yaoi
1. Stressful Day

Duo Maxwell looked at the stack of papers in front of him. It was going to be a long day. He was injured on his last mission and was forced to stay out of field duty. He wished he could take the easy way out and use magic to get rid of the offending pile, but he was being watched closely by Noin. He had threatened to run away and ignore the pile of papers, but Une would not have that.

Duo wished that there was a way to get rid of Noin. But without a distraction, he was stuck with the purple-haired woman. Duo let a long sigh. _Why couldn't I have broken my left arm? I mean really, then at least I couldn't do paper work. _

"Something wrong Agent Maxwell?" Noin asked with disinterest. She didn't want to baby sit Duo anymore than Duo wanted a babysitter.

"No Agent Noin, nothing at all." Duo replied. And Duo began to stare at the stack of papers yet again, hoping they would burst into flames. He knew they would if he concentrated enough, but then how would he explain to Une that the papers had just caught fire? Duo groaned and threw his head back.

_I wish I had just stayed in the wizarding world. It would be so much better there and I could heal myself faster with no questions asked. _Duo thought as he balanced a pencil on his nose. He could see someone approaching over the tip of his nose. He couldn't make out who the figure was. _Probably just another person to admire Noin, ever since Zechs left her, she's been a guy magnet. _

But the person didn't turn away. Instead, they raised their voice at Noin. Duo sat up with interest, no ever raised their voice to Noin, except him. He wondered who the new brave soul was. Most of the agents that were there longer knew not to mess with Noin ever since Zechs had left.

Duo now raised his head since he heard the familiar voice yell at Noin. Duo knew it was Zechs, there was no mistaking that. But what got him was that the guy wasn't yelling at Noin for making his life a living hell. This had Duo's curiosity piqued.

As the man burst into Duo's cubicle, Duo ducked for cover. He definitely didn't want to be on the receiving end of his partner's temper. Duo crouched under his desk cradling his injured arm. He hoped Zechs would leave, but he knew that was a hopeless thought.

"Duo, I know you are in here. Come out here we need to talk." Zechs' booming voice sounded through the cubicle.

Duo crept out of hiding place and gave Zechs a sheepish smile. "So…what are you doing here? I thought you'd be in the field?"

"Une decided that since you were off field duty, she _kindly _relieved me of field duty and gave me piles of paper work to do." Zechs growled out.

"It ain't my fault Marquise. You were the one who was pose to be watching my back. _You're_ the one who got us in this mess." Duo crossed his arms as best he could without hurting his injured arm.

"Go ahead Maxwell, blame everything on me. It's always my fault." Zechs yelled back.

"Marquise not now, I'm bored and I'm starting to get angry. Would you just leave me alone?" Duo asked, restraining the venom in his voice.

"It's all about you isn't it Maxwell?" Zechs grounded out. "You always whine when you're injured and expect everyone to wait on you hand and foot don't you?"

Duo clenched his fist. He fought to hold his tongue but found that it was a losing battle. "You know what Marquise? At least I ain't some pampered, pompous prince! At least I know what it means to suffer and to have nothing. You don't, everything has been handed to you on a silver platter. So don't you even suggest that I am a spoiled brat!"

Zechs' icy gaze bore into Duo's own indigo. Finally, Zechs pulled out of the contest. He knew he couldn't beat Duo in a staring contest. Zechs gave Duo one last look and left. Duo sunk into his seat after Zechs made his exit.

Duo didn't ask for Marquise as a partner. It just happened. He had been solo until he was injured just the previous year. Une had pressed that he needed a partner and assigned Zechs to be his partner. Duo didn't like the arrangement, but couldn't refuse Une's order. It had been a hard year with Zechs. The two argued just about every day. They only got along during the mission. It was the only time that Duo could think straight and operate properly.

Duo let out a sign as Une passed by his cubicle. He noticed that she was now standing in his doorway. _Shit. Now she'll be nosy and want to know what happened._

"Hey Une-babe. What's up?" Duo asked in his normal cheerful voice.

"I heard that there was a yelling match down here. So, I decided to come down here, find out who it was, and punish them." Une replied with a dangerous glint in her eye. It was that glint that scared Duo.

"Yea well…Marquise started it." Duo huffed.

Une entered the cubicle and was now standing in front of Duo. "Duo, you know you shouldn't argue back with him. It gets his blood pressure up and he's irritable the rest of the day. This fighting has to stop. The office is interrupted every time you two have a go. I'm afraid I'll have to suspend you with pay until I've decided that you've grown up."

Duo stared at Une in disbelief. "Suspend me? Une, what in the hell are you talking about? You can't suspend me! I have nothing to fall back on. No one will hire a gundam pilot."

Une raised her right hand. "Duo, I said with pay. You'll still have a mean of income. It's only until you can calm that temper of yours."

"But what about Marquise? I bet he isn't getting suspended." Duo again, crossed his arms without hurting his injured one.

"No, I'm not suspending Marquise. His skills are needed at the moment. Duo, you just need to mellow and relax. Ever since you joined the Preventer's you've been working nonstop and I think that's starting to have it's affect on you. I want to take this time off to enjoy your life while you're still and maybe even find someone to love. God knows you need to get laid." Une smiled at Duo.

Duo returned the smile. He had given Une the same advice about three years. It was ironic that she would give it to him now. Duo let out a long sign.

"It's not that simple Une. I can't just go out here and demand that I be given a lover. It takes time for those things. Une, don't take me off the job." Duo pleaded.

Une shook her head. "I'm sorry Duo, I'm concerned about you. Hell, Quatre's calling me every hour to make you don't do something stupid. Duo, you need to take a long break from the Preventers. Just take what you need from your cubicle and go. I'll have someone drive you home." Une turned around and left Duo to grab what he needed.

Duo cursed under his breath as he gathered what he needed into his one good arm. There was only one upside to leaving the office; he could heal his arm without anyone suspecting anything. Duo struggled to put his jacket on. When he finally succeeded, he picked his stuff off of his desk and left his cubicle.

He took one last look at the inside before he locked the door and left. Duo made his way to the parking lot where he knew the SUV would be waiting for him. He would normally take a taxi home, but he didn't feel like arguing with Une.

The whole to Duo's apartment complex was silent. Duo didn't know the driver and decided that he didn't want to fill the silence with meaningless talk. He wasn't in a talking mood. He knew he would go home and sulk, unless he fire-called his father and talked to him.

Duo signed as the SUV pulled away from the curb. He was relieved that he could finally go home and do what? He wasn't sure what people did on their time off. He never took a vacation or a sick day. He had refused, simply stating that his work was more important than his personal health.

Duo didn't pay much attention to his surroundings as he entered the elevator. He hit the button for the seventh floor and felt the elevator ascending. He hadn't talked to Quatre in at least four weeks. He was so busy with the Preventer's that he never had time for the other pilots.

He thought it was funny that he was the one who was married to the Preventer's. He figured that either Heero, or Wufei, or both would be the one's who would have ended up at the Preventers. But he was dead wrong. Heero worked for a computer programming company and Wufei owned his own dojo.

Duo registered the ding of the bell signifying that he had arrived at his destination. Duo exited the elevator and dove for his apartment. He was afraid that the guy next door would catch him out again and try something funny. The guy next door had a thing for Duo and would try to put the moves on the American.

Duo quickly opened his door and slid into his apartment. He glanced around the barren apartment. _If Q-bert saw this, he would think that Hee-chan lived here. _Duo chuckled to himself.

The apartment was small, but comfortable to live. Duo had only the bare necessaries in his apartment. There was TV, couch, fire place, and coffee table in the living room. The kitchen held the fridge, table, stove, microwave, and trash can. Duo's own bedroom held a bed and a dresser.

Duo went into the living room and laid his keys on the coffee table. He drew in a breath before he fire-called his father. A head appeared in the fireplace. The man's brown hair was streaked with grey beginning at his temples. His blue eyes were filled with excitement.

"Hey Dad." Duo said.

"Hey Arawn, why in the world are you fire-calling me this time of night?" Remus Lupin greeted Duo with his real name.

"Une just put me off work until further notice. Mind if I come home for awhile?" Duo asked his father. Duo knew that home meant Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter had let Remus live there since Sirius was Remus' lover.

"Ok, do you still have my stuff from last time there?" Duo asked his father.

Remus smiled at his son. "Of course silly, now either you floo here or apparate here. Either way your ass better be here in five minutes." Remus warned his son.

Duo laughed at his father's antics. "Ok dad. I'll apparate as soon as you go."

Remus nodded his head and disappeared from the fire. Duo drew in a breath; it had been long time since he had seen his friends in the wizarding world. Remus was always asking for Duo's clothes sizes so he could keep clothes for him just in case he decided to visit.

Duo drew his wand from inside the pocket of his jacket and apparated to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know what everyone is thinking, not another one. But I couldn't help myself. The inspiration just hit me. I'm hoping this will be one of my better fics. I really love the idea of a Harry Potter and a Gundam Wing crossover. So I had to write or start one. I hope you enjoy…I hope I have another chapter up tomorrow and also update my other stories. Enjoy!


	2. Home

Duo brushed the soot off of his clothes after he tumbled out of the fire place. He hated traveling by the floo network, but it was better than apparating at the moment. He was still angry at Zechs. He was afraid that he would have lost his concentration and end up somewhere else.

Duo scanned the room for his father and didn't see him. Duo found it odd since he had just been talking to his father. Duo just plopped himself on a sofa and began to heal his arm.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry Potter thought he heard a noise coming from the living room downstairs. He decided to investigate. He didn't like unwanted houseguests to find their way into his home. All he wanted was his privacy and he finally achieved it.

Harry made his way downstairs and peeked around the corner. He could tell that there was someone on the room, but he couldn't tell who it was. The back of the chair was blocking his view.

He could tell the person was male from the light tenor that was drifting across the room to his hiding place. Harry knew the voice from somewhere; he just couldn't place where he had heard it before.

Harry took a step forward, careful of where he was placing his feet. He didn't want the floorboards to squeak and alert his intruder of where he was. He crept up behind the chair and was about to pounce when all of a sudden he was staring down a barrel of a gun.

Harry swallowed and looked up from the barrel. He was staring into familiar indigo. A smile broke out on the intruder's face and he put his gun away. Then Harry was swept into a hug.

"Arawn, stop it. You're squeezing too tight." Harry laughed. He had missed his long-haired friend. It had been almost half a year since he had seen the American.

"I'm sorry Harry." Duo apologized sheepishly. He wasn't used to hearing his real name.

"It's ok. I'm glad to see you. You've haven't been around much since Hogwarts." Harry thought that Arawn's sudden apology was uncalled for. "You don't have to apologize."

Duo grinned back at Harry. "I'm still not used to that name."

Harry laughed. "That's cause you are never here to get used to it."

Duo grinned. "Yea well, I can't help it that the Muggle world needs my impeccable skills." Duo strutted around the room before he fell into a fit of giggles.

Harry noticed that Remus had entered the room shaking his head. When Harry had first met Duo, he couldn't believe that the boy was Remus' son. Duo took after Remus in the looks department. But his personality was definitely Sirius'. The constant pranks were a daily reminder of Harry's godfather.

"Cub, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Remus asked his son.

Harry smiled to himself when he heard the nickname. Harry knew that Duo hated it, but put up with the nickname because of his father. Ever since Sirius had died, Remus was always coddling Duo, making sure his son had whatever Remus could provide for him.

"Dad, I'm 22 years old…must you use that nickname?" Duo teased Remus.

Remus put his hands on his hips. "I don't care if you are 500 years old, you will always be my cub." The werewolf told him.

Duo laughed. "I know Dad. I just like giving you a hard time." The younger werewolf convinced his father. The truth was, it did grow on him. It had taken a year or two to get used to it.

Duo picked himself of the floor and ran into his father's arms. Duo had missed their comfort while he was on his own. Duo felt like crying, but knew he couldn't. It was a vow he had made a long time ago.

"I'm glad you're home for some time. I'd feel better if you just gave up your Muggle life." Remus pulled away from his son.

"I know. Maybe I will. I haven't decided yet." Duo told his father honestly.

"Well, I have to be off. There was a werewolf attack and I have to go do my job. I'll be back later tonight cub." Remus kissed his son on the forehead. "Catch up with Harry while I'm gone. He's on…vacation too." With that said, Remus left his son there.

"I thought you didn't like the cub?" Harry teased Duo.

"It makes Dad happy if he can call me that. It's something I shouldn't take from him. It's bad enough he lost daddy." Duo said with a sad voice. Duo had only met Sirius once and he regretted that he couldn't spend more time with his birth 'mother'.

"Yea, we all miss Sirius." Harry was at a loss for words.

"I just wish I knew more about him, or at least had more than ten minutes with him. I finally had talked Dumbledore in letting me meet with him. And when I got there, he was tending to Buckbeak. I was nervous at first, but he gave me a hug. He smiled and told me that he was glad to have me back. Then he learned that you were at the Ministry, and he didn't waste any time getting to you. Of course I followed him. And helped you and the D.A. The last time I saw him, he had taken a hex for me." Tears started to well up in Duo's eyes as he remembered his father's death.

"Duo." Harry whispered. Harry wasn't sure how to comfort Duo. He knew from experience that Duo didn't accept comfort, but gave it to others. Harry also knew that Duo never and yet here the dam was ready to break. Harry made up his mind.

Harry hugged Duo fiercely and decided not to let go. "Duo…I know you didn't Sirius that well, but he lives on in you. He would be proud of you today. And I bet he wouldn't think any less of you if you cried."

Duo sighed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder and buried his face into Harry's chest. Then the sobs racked Duo's body as he cried for his father, for the Maxwell Church, and for those he had killed during the wars.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry laid Duo on the bed. Duo had cried for hours and it finally wore him out. Harry ruffled the bushy bangs with affection. Harry turned around and walked out of Duo's room, careful not to wake the young werewolf.

Harry sighed as he sat down in front of the fireplace. It had been a long since he had seen Duo and he hoped he had gotten over Duo since then. Harry let a chuckle. He thought it was funny that he called Duo Arawn when talking to him, but thought of him as Duo. The two people were the same, but yet different.

When Duo was in the wizarding world, he allowed his friends to call him Arawn. But if he ran into a Muggle friend, they called him Duo. Harry knew that if he had two identities like that, he would have lost his mind already.

He also knew everything there was about Duo. Harry knew that Duo had suffered like he had. But at least Duo had one parent left, whereas Duo had none. But Harry couldn't really their lives. They were the same, yet different. Everyone suffers in life, just some suffered more than others.

Harry had to admire Duo. He carried on when there was no hope. In a way, Harry was reminded of himself. Duo had courage and strength, and never gave up. And that Duo drew his strength from his friends.

Harry had felt a pull towards Duo since he first met the brash American. There was something about Duo that made Harry feel alive. Harry thought that once Duo wasn't part of his daily life that he would forget about the long haired werewolf. But it didn't, it made his feelings stronger.

He knew that Duo didn't date. Duo had always used the excuse that he was a werewolf. And Harry had been suspicious of that excuse. He knew that Duo was a werewolf. He had helped the American sneak out to the shrieking shack when the boy transformed.

Harry laughed at a sudden memory that popped into his mind. He remembered Duo's first encounter with the Dark Lord. Duo had insulted Lord Voldemort by calling him Lord Moldy But. Voldemort had not found it funny, but Harry and the Aurors had.


	3. Giant Squids and Clubs

Duo woke up in a state of confusion. Yesterday's events were blank to him. He could remember arguing with Zechs and Une sending him home. But this place wasn't home. Was he captured by some organization who was after a gundam pilot?

Duo removed himself from the bed and looked around. The place looked familiar and then he remembered he went home yesterday. Duo went to his closet and picked out a pair of black lounge pants. He pulled them on. Duo could smell bacon. He knew his father was starting breakfast.

Duo moseyed his way down the stairs. He was still in the state between sleep and actual consciousness. Duo rubbed his eyes, missing someone stepping into the hallway. He collided with the said person and they fell into a heap.

Duo was now fully conscious. He looked on top of him and there was Harry. Duo was staring into Harry's emerald eyes. He was lost in the storm of emotion brewing in those depths. Duo found himself gravitating forward, his eyes now fixed on Harry's lips.

"Cub, what in the world is going on?" Remus asked in a worried voice. He had heard the commotion downstairs and decided to investigate.

Both men looked at Remus and a deep red color graced both their cheeks. Remus smiled to himself as though he knew something they didn't. "Well, breakfast is ready you two, so get your bums downstairs to the kitchen."

The red color that was residing in their cheeks flushed an even deeper red. Duo accepted Harry's hand. He pulled to his feet in an instant. Duo could swear he felt a tingle start from his hand and move upward. A shiver went down Duo's spine. Duo let go of Harry's hand as soon as he was on his feet. Duo gave Harry a smile and began to make his way down the stairs.

_What was that? I've never thought of Harry in that sense before, have I? _A mental war broke out in Duo's head.

_Yes, you've thought of Harry like that before. Remember when he was facing Voldemort? You stepped in front of the Killing Curse for him. What do you think saved you from certain death? Harry's power. You know the feelings are there. _Duo's subconscious answered him back.

_No way. I got lucky. The curse just happened to have missed me. _Duo was trying to lie to himself.

Duo just let the matter drop in his head. He didn't really want to think of his best friend in that way. Duo sighed. Ever the pilots had hit Hogwarts, they went their separate ways. Trowa was sorted into Slytherin along with Heero. Duo was put in Hufflepuff, he suppose it was his loyalty that landed him in that house. Quatre was placed in Ravenclaw while Wufei was placed in Gryffindor.

Duo and Harry had hit it off even though they weren't in the same house. It became normal to see the two hang around with each other. They had become so close that people had begun to suspect that the two were dating. But Harry and Duo set everyone straight.

Duo sighed. He missed the good ole Hogwarts days. He loved hanging around the lake trying to catch a glimpse of the giant squid, or he was attempting to ride the beast. Harry was always there trying to convince the former pilot not to go through his outrageous plans. Duo had managed to ride the giant squid about three times. This stunt had earned him some admirers.

Duo chuckled as he remembered Harry screaming for him to get his dumb ass off of the squid. It had been one of Duo's more fond memories of Harry. He had rarely heard the raven-haired boy cuss; it was the funniest thing he had seen in a long time.

Duo seemed to have stunned Harry. He was laughing while he was riding on the squid's tentacle. Duo thought hard about that particular incident. He had been aware that Harry was watching him with more intensity than the girls.

_Shit, why hadn't I noticed that before? _Duo thought to himself. It really didn't disturb Duo that Harry thought of him in a romantic sense. Duo wondered if Harry still harbored those feelings. _Probably not, I mean he's liked me since fifth year. Maybe he doesn't think of me in that sense anymore. But I have to know if it's still possible. _

"Hello Cub. What are you thinking so hard about?" Remus eyed his son.

"Uh, o hey Dad, nothing really, just the time I rode the giant squid in the lake." Duo said offhand.

"WHAT?" Remus clutched his heart. "Why in the world did you do that?"

"Uh…it seemed like the right thing to do at the time?" Duo answered cheekily.

"Arawn Corann Black, what in Merlin's good name possessed you to do something like that?" Remus yelled at his own only son.

Duo could hear someone coming down the steps. Duo saw Harry enter the kitchen with wide emerald eyes taking in the scene before him.

"Harry, tell my Father that riding the giant squid wasn't all that dangerous!" Duo tried to gain his friend's support.

Harry glanced from the elder werewolf to the younger werewolf. Harry was unsure of who to support. Harry scratched the back of his head. "Well…it was a stupid stunt, but look on the bright side Remus, he'll go in history as the only person who has ever rode the giant squid."

Duo grinned at Harry, even though Harry had not full out supported him, he was able to give Remus something to think about.

"That is still unacceptable Harry, he could've died." Remus pointed out.

This annoyed Duo. The incident had occurred before Duo even knew he had a family. Why would Remus be so concerned about a son that he had abandoned on a lousy colony?

"Why do you care? Weren't you the one who abandoned me on a colony to suffer?" Duo asked with venom in his voice.

Remus paled. "Duo it wasn't like that!"

Harry stood still. He knew when Duo was angry, Shinigami came out to play. He had seen the God of Death in action. He just didn't think that he would see that happen ever again. Shinigami scared Harry to the core. He knew that Remus had not witnessed the being that resided in Duo's subconscious.

"Yea, then Father of mine, tell me! Why would you abandon a werewolf cub on a place like L2?"

"Fine, you want the truth? Then here it is. Sirius had gotten word that Voldemort was going to kidnap you and raise you to be a killing machine. He was going to make you his heir. I had to stop him. So I hopped the next shuttle to any colony. It had happened to have been L2. What I didn't know was that Death Eaters had followed me to the colony. I hid you in a dumpster somewhere and lost them. But when I came back, you were gone. I had lost my son and my husband in the same day. How do you think I felt Duo?" Remus told his son. Remus watched his son's reaction.

Duo took the information in. This new information had put a new light on everything. Duo sat down in a chair and continued his thinking process. _Well this changes everything I guess…but still. Should I tell him what happened on L2? No, he would be mother hen again and try to apologize again. Wait…Remus was just like Quatre, apologizing for everything. _A smile crept to Duo's face as he thought of the petite blond.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked with curiosity.

"You remind of someone I used to know. I miss him a lot. I haven't seen him since Hogwarts…well I haven't a decent conversation with him since the Mariemaia incident." Duo sighed.

"You're talking about Quatre aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yea. Dad, I'm sorry I shouldn't blame you for something that I couldn't control. I just, L2 is a touchy subject ok? Let's not talk about it." Duo grinned wearily at his father. Duo's eyes had changed. They were haunted and filled with knowledge of the streets.

Harry knew this was the Harry he fell for. This was the side of Duo that Harry loved. Well, he loved both sides, but this side made him want to protect the American with everything he had.

"It's ok Cub. I understand." Remus too had the same haunted look in his eyes.

"Well now, where's that food? I'm starving." Duo's attitude had changed in less than five minutes. Harry had forgotten about that part of Duo. It was like he could switch his emotions so easily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Duo and Harry were sneaking out the front door when a voice floated through the house. "You two make sure you are back at a decent time!"

Duo winced while Harry kept himself from laughing. Duo had been so careful; he was the master of stealth after all. "I could smell you!" Remus answered as though he could read his sons' thoughts.

"Fine. We'll be back by two or three in the morning." Duo replied.

Harry and Duo apparated once they were out of the house. They were now standing in front of the new club. The lights were done in bright neon and read Vice Versa (1). Duo grinned at Harry as they entered the club.

The club was spacious, to the back right was a stage/dance floor with raised benches surrounding it. To their left was a bar that had swiveling chairs. And to the left of the stage/dance area, was another bar. There were chairs dispersed throughout the club.

Duo noticed the couples on the dance floor dancing and grinding. It was like one big orgy. This was where Duo thrived the most. He had enjoyed clubbing since he had discovered it on a mission that G had given him.

Duo turned to Harry and grinned. Harry smiled back. Harry also enjoyed clubbing. Duo had taken him clubbing for the first after he had defeated Voldemort. Harry chuckled at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Duo asked him.

"I remember how you stole me away from everyone and took me clubbing."

"Ah yea, I also had to teach you how to dance." Duo smiled a true smile at the memory. It was one of the few times he was truly happy.

"Well, I bet I am a better dancer than you, sensei." Harry smirked.

"O really? Well I'll take you on that bet. Winner gets a kiss."

"A kiss?" Harry asked paling. Did the American know about his feelings?

"Yuppers." Duo answered.

"Ok, it's a deal." Harry answered with new resolve. This was his chance to know if Duo liked him or not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Author's note: Vice Versa is a gay club that is located in Morgantown, WV. I have been there with a few friends and how I love that place.

Ok, very soon I'm introducing everyone else. And I'm gonna have a secret couple. Whoever guesses it, gets to have a part in the story. You can specify bad or good guy. Hope everyone likes the new chapter.


	4. Life Long Mates

Harry and Duo entered Number 12 Grimmauld Place plastered. They drank after they were done dancing and as most boys do, they had a contest to see who could hold their liquor. They had yet to determine the winner of the drinking and the dance competition they had with one another.

Duo looked down at Harry. He had never seen Harry so flushed before, especially after drinking. They both drank quite a lot while in Hogwarts and Harry was never this flush. Duo shrugged it off and helped Harry up the stairs. If they were lucky, they would sneak past Remus and make it to their rooms without a lecture.

Duo made it to Harry's room and opened the door. He laid Harry on the bed and began to strip Harry of his shirt, shoes, and socks. Duo pulled what blankets he could over Harry and turned his back to leave. But a hand stopped him.

"You never gave me that kiss." Harry smirked.

"You know, you're right." Duo smirked back.

Duo leant over Harry and pressed his lips to Harry's swollen ones. The kiss was innocent and slow. Then, Harry began to deepen the kiss. This took Duo by surprise, but went along with it. It didn't register in his alcohol induced mind.

Then Harry pulled Duo on top of him. They were as close to each as they could get. Duo felt Harry's erection poke the inside of his thigh. It was so close to his. Harry must've sensed this, because he shifted around until his erection was firmly against Duo's own.

Duo moaned when Harry thrust upwards. It took all of Duo's control not to return the thrust. He broke the kiss.

"Harry we can't." He gasped out.

Harry ground upwards again, earning him a longer moan out of the long haired man.

"Why?"

"Several reasons, we're drunk, you're straight, and werewolves mate for life." Duo reasoned.

"All of those are incorrect." Harry said as he flipped Duo over and began to trace the American's jaw with his tongue. Harry worked his way to Duo's collarbone and dipped his tongue into the crevice while he thrust down into Duo.

Duo moaned again. He knew he had to gain control of his senses again. But with the assault Harry was giving him, there was no way.

"Harry, I don't want you to regret. Listen to me, we'll make a deal. I'll walk out the door tonight and tomorrow we'll discuss about going further. Is that ok?" Duo asked the raven haired man.

Duo's answer was a snore from Harry. 'Figures he would fall asleep, at least I don't have to deal with the consequences if anything did happen.' Duo thought as he pulled out of Harry's embrace and made his way to his bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If Harry remembered anything from last night, he sure wasn't showing. Duo had woke up with a headache and made his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen and saw that Harry was already up and about. Duo groaned at the sight of Harry being so cheery.

"Hey Duo." Harry greeted Duo as he entered the kitchen. "How do you feel?"

"Like a gundam sat on my head and squashed it. How are you so damn cheery?" The werewolf asked his friend.

"A potion that takes care of all hangovers. Do you want some?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Please? My head is killing me. I can't believe we drank that much." Duo said as he took a seat at the kitchen table and buried his head in his arms.

A moment later there was a tap on his shoulder. He lifted his head up and thanked Harry for the potion and gulped it down. A few minutes later, Duo's headache was gone.

"That's some potent shit. Where'd you learn to make it?" Duo asked.

Harry shrugged. "Hermione showed me how to make it. She got tired of brewing it for me and Ron after we were done partying."

"You partied while we were at Hogwarts?" Duo asked with surprise in his voice.

"I wanted to get my mind off of Voldemort and the whole Prophecy thing. I didn't know you partied or else I would have invited you. But I thought that since you were in Hufflepuff that you didn't party." Harry commented.

"Just cause I was in Hufflepuff didn't mean I didn't know how to party." Duo said cheekily.

"Well, last proved that I think." Harry retaliated. Harry saw the Hufflepuff shift with nervousness. Harry wondered why Duo shifted like that. He wondered if Duo regretted what they had done last night.


End file.
